hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Graham (TV)
Will Graham is the protagonist of the television series Hannibal. He is a criminal profiler anda hunter of serial killers who works with Hannibal Lecter, a famed forensic psychiatrist and, unknown to Will, a cannibalistic serial killer. His first murder was a serial killer, Garret Jacob Hobbs, whom he shot ten times. Graham reportedly is no longer a field agent, due to the complexities of his condition, and has settled into life as an educator - but he is soon called into the field once more. In the TV series, Will says that his "horse is hitched to a post that is closer to Asperger's Syndrome and Autistics..." This is evident when he and Jack Crawford meet and he avoids looking him in the eye. Indefinitely, he seems to take in any stray dog that he finds. One night, as he's driving home, he finds a stray and manages to lure it to him with food. He takes him/her home and introduces the dog to the rest of his "family". Will never knew his mother. His family was poor. He seems to take up teaching at he F. B. I. Academy(Quantico, Virginia) due to the fact that he doesn't like to socialize with other people. He says that when he's teaching, he's "talking at them", not necessarily "socializing" with them. He's an empath. He also has the ability to be able to empathize with psychopaths and other people of the sort. He sees crime scenes and plays them out in his mind with vividly gruesome detail. However, he is having a problem controlling this ability. He can emphasise with everybody. It has less to do with personality disorder, than an act of imagination. Will has advanced enchepalitis which is why he often suffer from hallucinations, the loss of time and disorientation. If not treated, his condition could only get worse. Quotes *"Everyone has thought about killing someone, one way or another."(during his psychoanalyzing class) *"You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed."(to Lector) *"He's eating them."(about what's killer doing to the livers) *"My thoughts are often not tasty."(to Lector) *"He won't know he's dying. I don't need him to. This is my design."(while emphasising with a serial killer) *"I liked killing Hobbs."(to Lector) *"I'm not even sure If I'm awake now." *"We don’t know what nightmares lie coiled beneath Will’s pillow."(Lecter) *"Last time he sent me into a dark place, I brought something back." *"Abigail Hobbs is a success for you."(Alana) *"I don't know how much longer I can be all that useful to you Jack." *"Did you just smell me?"(to Lector) *"It's not very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living."(to Freddie) *"Are you trying to alianate me from Jack Crawford?"(to Lecter) *"Are you experiencing difficulty with agressive feelings?"(Lecter to Will) *"I see The Ripper but I don't feel The Ripper."(to Jack) *"You know what looking at this does."(to Jack) *"What do you see behind closed eyes?''(Lecter) *''"There was no animal in the chimney. It was all in my head.(to Lecter)'' *''"It's not any easier Jack. Shake it off. Keep on looking." *"I feel unstable."(''to Lecter) *"I can make myself look but the thinking is shuting down."(to Jack) *"I'm sleep walking, experiencing hallucinations. Maybe I should get a brain scan."(to Lecter) *"When faced with this killer achievements your mind needed to escape. And you lost time."(Lecter) *"You have an empathy disorder. What you feel is overwhelming you."(Lecter) *"I wasn't feeling like myself."(to Jack) *"You're grieving Will. Not for the life you have taken but for the life that was taken from you."(Lecter) Gallery Will 1.jpg will 2.jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-06 at 12.29.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-06-07 at 2.13.50 PM.png will 3.jpg will 4.jpg will 5.jpg will 6.jpg Will and Lecter.jpg Jack and Will.jpg uploadedd.png uploaded.jpg Will shooting.jpg Will at the crime scene.jpg Will.jpg reindeer.jpg fdgdfdf.jpg images.jpg cutie.jpg emphasising.jpg enjoythevine.jpg field.jpg gun.jpg imagesb.jpg lecturing.jpg readingg.jpg w.jpg willl.jpg will and the dogs.jpg 970802_559734827382625_1010909908_n.jpg DOGS.jpg Hannibal-Episode-1-08-Fromage-hannibal-tv-series-34447373-500-333.jpg MV5BMTc2OTg1MjY3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTgwMzY0OQ@@._V1._SX399_SY600_.jpg proffffffff.jpg tumblr_mmwmktNgj11s9wsvlo1_500.gif 1zjhu.jpg 541312.jpg b7f0a563039c20873979c7cf1175950e_ceafd5c90d473f561deef13be456fe2a.jpg castcrew_514cc32c871e4.jpg ergt.jpg fdsgas.png gsdftre.jpg hannibal-sneak-hugh-dancy_article_story_main.jpg imagesxgcjnh.jpg rehr.jpg Willdj.jpg Will-Graham-hannibal-tv-series-34351349-500-600.png Will-Graham-hannibal-tv-series-34351520-500-700.jpg PROFILEP.jpg dfgsadfgasd.jpg HannibalS01E01-0055.jpg HannibalS01E01-0121.jpg HannibalS01E01-0245.jpg HannibalS01E01-0635.jpg HannibalS01E01-1659.jpg HannibalS01E01-1887.jpg HannibalS01E01-2015.jpg HannibalS01E01-2253.jpg HannibalS01E020048.jpg HannibalS01E020357.jpg HannibalS01E020425.jpg HannibalS01E020520.jpg HannibalS01E020575.jpg HannibalS01E020955.jpg HannibalS01E020978.jpg HannibalS01E021049.jpg HannibalS01E03-0320.jpg HannibalS01E03-0674.jpg HannibalS01E03-1476.jpg HannibalS01E03-1727.jpg HannibalS01E03-2269.jpg HannibalS01E021110.jpg HannibalS01E021637.jpg HannibalS01E021711.jpg HannibalS01E021868.jpg HannibalS01E021921.jpg HannibalS01E022015.jpg HannibalS01E022353.jpg HannibalS01E022455.jpg hannibal-season-1-spoilers.jpg normal_hannibal0101-002.jpg normal_hannibal0101-005.jpg normal_hannibal0101-132.jpg normal_hannibal0101-137.jpg normal_hannibal0101-197.jpg normal_hannibal0101-249.jpg normal_hannibal0101-251.jpg normal_hannibal0101-365.jpg normal_hannibal0101-399.jpg normal_hannibal0101-425.jpg normal_hannibal0101-442.jpg normal_hannibal0101-472.jpg normal_hannibal0101-486.jpg normal_hannibal0101-492.jpg normal_hannibal0103-021.jpg normal_hannibal0103-223.jpg normal_hannibal0107-030.jpg normal_hannibal0107-038.jpg normal_hannibal0107-051.jpg normal_hannibal0107-137.jpg normal_hannibal0107-194.jpg normal_hannibal0107-294.jpg normal_hannibal0107-296.jpg normal_hannibal0107-298.jpg normal_hannibal0107-312.jpg normal_hannibal0109-030.jpg normal_hannibal0109-200.jpg normal_hannibal0109-247.jpg normal_hannibal0109-269.jpg normal_hannibal0109-297.jpg normal_hannibal0109-388.jpg HannibalS01E04-0055.jpg HannibalS01E04-0168.jpg HannibalS01E04-0257.jpg HannibalS01E04-0519.jpg HannibalS01E04-0555.jpg HannibalS01E04-2160.jpg HannibalS01E04-2171.jpg HannibalS01E04-2194.jpg HannibalS01E04-2465.jpg Category:TV Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Empath